Innocent Until Proven Perfect
by pigeonletters
Summary: (Requested) Sequel to "Bitter Sweet Perdicament". Jane has the superglue. Maura has the broken glass. Oneshot sequel.


A/N: Thanks so much for the review(s) on the last story! I am really hoping to improve on my writing especially since its often messy. Please feel free to provide promts through reviews, PM, or email (in the bio). Hope you enjoy and let me know if its at all confusing! Love you bunches stranger internet dwelling people.

From her eyebrows to her toe nails she loved her. Every hair on her perfect little head and every thread that made up every overpriced outfit she loved her. From day one to the day the world turned to dust and the universe collapsed in on its self she definitely loved her. So when the glass shattered and the wind and rain blundered in through the door as those expensive heels slammed out of the house and into the distance she wasn't sure the love was requited.

A week or so before she slipped up in a bad way. She had been so good about keeping it all in. To keep every rambunctious feeling she shouldn't have locked away with all the lions, tigers, and bears. Oh my. She was sure she never let her cover blow even when it was bursting at the seams, which was nearly all the time so she worked hard. Because on top of all of that she couldn't just ignore her. She couldn't ignore this sweet, adorable, ball of confusion. If she did it would kill them both because in then end they don't have anyone else quite the same way as they have each other.

There was no one like her. Not even close.

She must of noticed the tiny sparkle of emotion leek through. She must have gotten scared by the love she couldn't return. She must of feared what it would change. Thats why she was listening to the tires squeak and strain out of the driveway and all she could do was pick up the glass that had exploded across the floor in a fit of..in a fit of who knows what. She had no idea where her ball could have gone to. In all honesty she had no idea where to start.

And wasn't that sad.

After all, she was supposed to love her in a way that was inconceivable to anyone else.

So she picked up the broken pieces of a wine glass that cost more than her entire kitchen, but couldn't compare to the cost of the broken pieces of what used to be her own heart. And she hated herself for being so cheesy and she hated this woman for making her so cheesy and for making everything so hard.

But she was worth it. She won by a landslide. An avalanche. A hurricane. Everything. She was everything.

How could she fix this? Superglue is always a good start, right? So, there she sat. Eyebrows knitted together in so many emotions she couldn't think straight, glueing her adorable little ball of hopeless loves wine glass back together. Not because anyone would use it, or because it really mattered to Maura, but because she didn't know what else to do. For once she didn't know how to help someone who needed it. It was all she could do.

She stayed at her house waiting for her to come home, but she never did. Panic swelled through her chest and crushed the air out of her lungs the next morning. What if something happened and she was able to help? What if her world turned to dust today? She didn't even have a chance. Hell, she didn't even stand a chance.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

Hot tears stung her chapped cheeks as she squeezed the life out of an innocent pillow. Thats how everything starts out. Innocent until all the life is squeezed out and all thats left is a broken shell of someone who used to smile real smiles.

She had ruined everything because she slipped up with her stupid, useless feelings. If she wanted any chance of getting her ball of lovely everything back she had to cave in. Scrap all the things that made her fuzzy and soft. Scrape it all out and lock it away with the worst of the worst and become a shell. She couldn't force all of this on Maura so she would force it all into herself.

It couldn't be so bad. It just wouldn't be fair. Or fun. Or anything at all. It would be empty and hollow and deeply depressing, but no one had to know and no one would.

Turn the key, step on the gas pedal, drive the car. Find her. Find Maura and superglue her back together.

Everything became robotic and dreary, but she smiled those fake smiles and she was one of those people. But that was okay because she would get Maura back, right?

She found her crumpled form slumped over her desk in the depths of the morgue. Her hair was frizzy and her scarf and coat remained on, clinging to her underneath the weight of the rainwater that drenched every inch of her poor little ball.

Wake her up. Apologize. Get her coffee. Leave.

She looked confused. Upset even.

Leave the wine glass. Get out.

"Jane, I don't understand. I should be apologizing to-Jane where are you going? What's this-oh. Jane!

Smooth.

She threw herself into paperwork as she attempted to rid herself of all of the fuzzy emotions. It was the hardest thing she had ever done and she had done a lot.

She wished she were a pillow. Maura's pillow. NOT HELPING BRAIN. Her abrupt thought were making things fuzzier. She had to get some air. Storming out of the precinct doors and into the pouring rain seemed like a great idea at the time, but now she is drenched in freezing cold rain. It has to be a metaphor, she thought, for my frigid heart or something dumb and…cheesy. Storming right out after her came the one person she was trying to get way from. Dr. Maura Isles. Her honey blonde hair caked onto her head by the rain hammering down on them, her makeup less than par for anyone let alone Maura, and she was perfect. From her eyebrows town to those impeccably manicured nails, she was perfect.

Make a move. Fill up the shell. Fuck it.

So, she kissed Maura Isles in the coldest rain on the planet in front of their very own precinct. And the world didn't turn to dust; the universe didn't collapse in or anything. And she kissed back. It was perfect. They were perfect. She was perfect.

Through the second floor windows you could see people high-fiving and collecting money and shit. She wasn't hiding it so well after all.

And wasn't it sad? That she had waited this long to smile really real smiles. Against those lips.

It was perfect.

Just perfect.


End file.
